1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a treatment tool.
2. Background Art
In the related art, a treatment tool used with a flexible endoscope is configured to transmit a driving force from a manipulation unit to a treatment unit by a wire, a coil, or the like. Since the wire or the coil may be expanded or contracted by the driving force, such a treatment tool has a configuration of moving the wire or the coil to an extent larger than a necessary minimum movement amount corresponding to a movable range of the treatment unit.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H06-296618 discloses a configuration of a manipulation unit configured to rotate a driving manipulation member (a movable handle) about a predetermined rotate point as a rotational center and move a manipulation rod by a driving manipulation member, which is rotated.
In the conventional treatment tool, a relation of a moving speed of the treatment unit to a moving speed of the driving manipulation unit or a relation between a force applied to the driving manipulation member by an operator and a force of operating the treatment unit keeps definite relation.